Mario Kart XXL
Mario Kart XXL is a techdemo for the GBA developed by Denaris Entertainment Software in 2004, as a test for the GBA's scaling capabilities. Gameplay Mario Kart XXL only allows players to drive around a single track, no competitors, no Item Boxes, no "winning". Coins can be seen scattered around the track, but for some reason, you can't pick them up. Drifting has not been implicated into the game (making movement very stiff), nor has Hopping. Driving off the track produces a familiar effect, however: the racer plummets way down (with a nice little sound effect/explosion as a touch). Also, karting across Off-Road terrain doesn't slow down the kart at all, and even the red/green/blue/yellow barriers do not hinder the vehicle; they can pummel straight through them without any resistance (Ultimate shortcut). Pressing R zooms in close to the racer, much like the normal Mario Kart point of view. And then pressing L obviously zooms out, although this time it's an almost 2D view down on the racer, like a birds-eye view. Pressing X at any point takes the player back to the main menu. Modes Demo near the start of Demo.]]When Demo (demonstration) is selected from the menu, it plays a pre-saved video of an AI controlled Mario driving along the track. In this way, it's not a true demo, as it doesn't really let you play... just watch. The clip starts out circling around Mario and then follows him along the track, zooming in and out on him. After 3 laps, the video repeats itself, and will continue to do so until X is pressed. Play The only playable gameplay on Mario Kart XXL, appropriately named "Play", let's racer's take hold of Mario and drive around a track. The goal is to complete 3 laps. The time of the race is shown above the racer, so it's really sort of a Time Trials game mode. However, no results or records are saved. To exit Play, hit X, and the menu will reopen. Characters , that's not a bad Mario, at least graphically...]]In all fairness to Mario Kart XXL, it is meant for testing and demo, not really playing. So that explains the lack of an extensive playable racer roster... However, on the title screen, two additional racers can be seen... Playable *Mario Non-playable *Donkey Kong *Peach Tracks The name of the single track players are allowed to race on is unknown. However, the top, if you may, 2nd Floor of the track is kind of reminiscent to the various SNES and GBA Mario Circuit courses. It also resembles Peach Circuit slightly. A few windows at the beginning and finish line of the course allow players a view of the 1st Floor. The Bottom half of the track, which serves as the pit of despair for falling drivers, looks to be based on Shy Guy Beach or one of the two Koopa Beach tracks. Coins are scattered throughout the road, but they might actually be a PART of the course due to their inability to be gathered. Fate of Mario Kart XXL with a GBA adaptor.]] A few copies of Mario Kart XXL have been discovered quite recently, however, and the very limited game is still playable. By clicking here, you can find a video of a player using his GameCube Nintendo's Game Boy adaptor to play Mario Kart XXL. Trivia! *Denaris Entertainment Software was the developer of this game. *Although you can't choose your vehicle, Mario's Red Fire, Peach's Heart Coach, and Donkey Kong's DK Jumbo can be seen on the menu screen. However, they are manned by only one racer. de:Mario Kart XXL Category:Games Category:Mario Kart series Category:Handheld console games Category:Homebrew Category:Homebrew games